Bryana Salaz
Bryana Salaz is the voice of Anga, a martial eagle, in The Lion Guard. Early Life Bryana Salaz is born in Orlando Florida USA. Born the daughter of Colonel Edward Salaz and raised in a military family, Bryana has moved every two to three years since she was born. This includes attending four high schools between her freshman and senior years. Her many moves taught Bryana to easily adapt to her environment. Career Bryana’s initial aspiration wasn’t in music. For many years, her passion was playing soccer. She was 12 years old when her mom entered her in a military singing competition. Salaz reluctantly agreed to participate. With a lot of encouragement, she stepped onto the stage and discovered that not only did she love singing, she also loved being on stage. As a result of the competition, she was asked to perform at several different venues in Hawaii such as Don Ho’s Island Grill, Martin Luther King Jr. event at Kapiolani Park and she performed the National Anthem for the D.A.R.E. program with an audience of about 10,000. She participated in multiple singing competitions and was awarded first place at the Iolani Talent Competition in 2010. She branched out into performing in musicals and auditioned for High School Musical 2 at the Ft. Shafter Richardson Theatre. Although she was allowed to audition, they told her she was too young for any of the roles. The director, impressed with the audition, created a role for her as the "Jr. Sharpettes." She went on to perform in several more musicals. Upon moving to Atlanta, Bryana continued performing in the theater and singing competitions. She auditioned for America’s Got Talent in 2011 and advanced to the Las Vegas Rounds. In September 2014, it was announced that Bryana would compete in Season 7of The Voice on the advice of Gwen Stefani. On the first episode of Season 7, Bryana covered Ariana Grande's "Problem." Three coaches (Adam Levine, Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton) turned around, though Pharrell Williams said that the only reason for not turning his chair was because he felt that Bryana would connect more with Gwen that with himself. Bryana ended up choosing Gwen as her coach. At the Battle rounds, Salaz faced Gianna Salvato where they sang "Boom Clap." Bryana was chosen over Salvato, in the process advancing to the Knockout rounds. During the Knockouts, Salaz sang "Heart Attack" in which she defeated her opponent Sugar Joans and advanced to The Live Playoffs. During the Playoffs, Bryana performed a rendition of 5 Seconds of Summer's "Amnesia." Though her performance was highly praised by the four coaches, especially her coach Gwen, Salaz saw herself being eliminated the following day on the Playoffs Results night, as her teammate, Ryan Sill, was chosen over her to advance to the Top 12. Her elimination, along with Taylor Phelan, was one of the most polemics of the night, as many believed that both were certain names for the Top 12. Category:Voice Actors Category:Female Voice Actors Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life